Come what may
by Ysium
Summary: Satine et Christian n'avaient définitivement pas anticipé toutes les possibilités dissimulées sous ce banal colloquialisme de trois mots. Ou comment l'Univers fit preuve d'un humour désopilant mêlant conflits galactiques et théorie d'Einstein.


One-shot délirant survenu suite à une violente overdose de caféine et de vidéos. A ne pas prendre au sérieux.

* * *

><p>COME WHAT MAY<p>

* * *

><p>Le respectable Maître Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi n'était pas confus ni même désorienté.<p>

Non.

Il était totalement et absolument paumé.

Ce n'était pas que sa trépidante existence souffrait de lacune en fait de situations hautement étranges ou de concours de circonstances franchement loufoques, c'était plutôt que cette occurrence-ci surclassait allègrement toutes les autres et qui plus est sans effort.

Sa mémoire devait lui faire défaut.

C'était l'unique hypothèse plausible.

Comment expliquer autrement la position surréaliste dans laquelle il se trouvait ?

Son dernier souvenir paraissait dater d'une seconde tout au plus. Il aurait pu en jurer sur sa vie et sur son engagement envers son Ordre. Et pourtant rien ne collait.

Il avait été mandaté sur Kamino avec Kit Fisto, Anakin et sa padawan Ahsoka pour surveiller une des usines de production de clones. Le réseau d'espionnage de la République avait eu vent d'une opération montée par les Séparatistes pour dérober le génome utilisé pour créer les stormtroopers. Le Chancelier avait aussitôt averti le Conseil Jedi qui s'était empressé d'envoyer sur place quelques uns de ses meilleurs éléments pour faire échec à l'odieuse tentative.

Pour autant qu'Obi-Wan s'en souvenait, il venait d'arracher des mains d'un chasseur de prime la mallette contenant vraisemblablement un échantillon du précieux génome quand un feu nourri de tirs de blasters avait pris pour cible sa modeste personne. Il avait machinalement paré avec ce qu'il avait entre les doigts à ce moment là – à savoir donc une mallette en duracier. L'objet ne tenait pas la comparaison avec un bon sabre laser mais on devait parfois se contenter des moyens du bord et le duracier faisait théoriquement un déflecteur convenable.

Théoriquement.

Ahsoka s'était jeté dans sa direction en hurlant, Cody avait aboyé plus fort et plus urgemment sur ses hommes et Anakin avait rageusement passé son sabre en travers du corps d'un ennemi avant d'en décapiter un second. Obi-Wan avait quant à lui été propulsé en arrière sous la force de l'impact et son dos avait heurté la balustrade de la passerelle.

Le Maître Jedi savait par expérience que la suite logique de ce type de scénario pouvait être _parer efficacement et retourner se battre_ ou _parer inefficacement et être désintégré en tout ou partie_ ou encore dans ce contexte précis _éviter la désintégration mais passer par-dessus bord et finir noyé_ mais certainement pas _cligner des yeux et embrasser Satine Kryze à pleine bouche_.

Cette dernière option n'avait strictement _aucun_ sens.

Satine Kryze se trouvait sur Mandalore à des milliers de parsecs de Kamino et n'avait aucune raison imaginable de s'y trouver. Et quand bien même aurait-elle atterri à cet endroit précis par un prodigieux tour du hasard, Satine Kryze ne se serait _jamais _autorisée à embrasser fougueusement un _Maître Jedi_.

Encore moins sur une passerelle extérieure battue par une pluie diluvienne. Encore moins au beau milieu d'une escarmouche opposant la République aux Séparatistes. Et encore moins sous le nez de trois Jedis, d'une escouade de chasseurs de prime et d'un bataillon entier de clones.

Et lui-même ne s'y serait pas autorisé non plus.

Il était _Jedi_.

Alors, par la Force, qu'était-il en train de fabriquer avec la Duchesse ?

Car le doute n'était pas permis.

Obi-Wan aurait reconnu ce visage entre mille. Il connaissait par cœur ces lignes et ces reliefs ciselés, ce petit nez aquilin et ces pommettes arrogantes. Ce teint opalescent et la douceur de cette peau étaient profondément gravés dans sa mémoire. L'erreur n'était pas possible. Ce corps dégageait la même chaleur et l'enivrait du même parfum que durant ces instants volés en un temps qui lui paraissait remonter à une éternité. Ces lèvres sur les siennes en avaient l'exacte même saveur.

Il _embrassait _une femme et cette femme était _Satine Kryze_.

Il l'embrassait pour la première fois depuis les Guerres Claniques mandaloriennes et aurait menti en prétendant que l'expérience était désagréable.

Le baiser de la Duchesse était chaud et passionné comme à ses vingt ans et son corps se moulait délicieusement contre le sien et Obi-Wan sentit son sang s'emballer et ses vêtements trempés lui parurent soudain merveilleusement _secs – _peut-être aurait-il honteusement succombé aux ardeurs féminines dont il faisait l'objet s'il n'avait pas subitement constaté cette anomalie majeure.

Ses vêtements étaient _secs._

Ou plus précisément les vêtements qu'il portait – et qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais possédés – étaient secs. Il se trouvait _assis _sur un _lit _avec une _femme_ entre les bras. La discrète clameur d'une _rue passante _lui parvenait du _dehors_ et de timides _rayons de soleil_ s'engouffraient doucement par la _fenêtre_ ouverte.

Aucune trace des embruns salés et de la pluie battante des tempêtes perpétuelles de Kamino. Aucune trace des chasseurs de primes, des clones de Cody et de leurs tirs croisés. Aucune trace de la mallette, de la balustrade ou de son agresseur.

Et surtout aucune trace de Kit Fisto, d'Anakin ou d'Ahsoka.

Il avait définitivement manqué un épisode.

_Nécessairement_.

Parce que rien au monde excepté un trou de mémoire inouï ne pouvait expliquer un changement de décor aussi brutal.

La Force seule savait quels actes il avait pu commettre – ou ne pas commettre – entre Kamino et sa situation présente.

Il s'écarta brutalement de Satine qui lui rendit un regard plein de surprise et d'incompréhension. Battant en retraite à l'autre bout du lit, il rassembla précipitamment ses esprits. Satine essaya bien de se rapprocher et de poser une main inquiète sur son épaule mais il se déroba par réflexe. Bien que la faute soit plus que probablement consommée, il préférait encore garder ses distances. La proximité de la Duchesse réussissait à le troubler en dépit des années écoulées.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Confus, Obi-Wan promena son regard dans la pièce – une chambre à coucher – en quête de renseignement. Le mobilier était confortable mais visiblement vétuste et outrageusement primitif. Rien ne trahissait la présence de la moindre technologie. Ce constat mis à part, l'environnement était avare en indices. Pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, il pouvait se trouver sur à peu près n'importe quelle planète sous-développée de la galaxie – ce qui excluait Kamino comme Mandalore ainsi que pratiquement tous les mondes du Noyau.

Où avait-il donc atterri ?

Le visage de Satine réapparut soudain dans son champs de vision – trop près à son goût. La Duchesse paraissait sincèrement préoccupée. Sans doute par son comportement. Obi-Wan réalisa subitement que les explications qu'il recherchait désespérément étaient sûrement juste sous son nez.

« Satine » dit-il en saisissant fébrilement la Duchesse par les avant-bras – une familiarité qu'il ne se serait jamais permis en d'autres circonstances. « Écoute-moi Satine. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais tout ça est une terrible erreur. Je ne suis pas où je devrais être et tu... » Il inspira un grand coup et se reprit. « Et vous non plus. Que s'est-il passé ? Comment sommes-nous arrivés là ? »

Pour une raison qui lui échappa complètement, les captivants yeux bleus de la Duchesse parurent devenir humides. Il haussa un sourcil inquiet. Satine Kryze ne pleurait _jamais_. La situation était-elle terrible à ce point ? Qu'avait-il raté au nom de tous les foutus Siths de la galaxie ?

La Duchesse baissa les yeux et se dégagea en serrant ses petits poings. Soucieux, Obi-Wan s'autorisa à la regarder _vraiment _pour la première fois depuis le début du délire. Quelque chose clochait chez Satine. Elle était _différente_. Il ne réussissait pas tout à fait à mettre le doigt sur ce qui avait changé mais ce n'était pas juste une impression. Était-ce le peignoir en soie en lieu et place des strictes robes protocolaires ? L'absence de la coiffe mandalorienne traditionnelle ?

Le mystère Satine Kryze n'étaient cependant pas sa priorité la plus urgente.

« Satine » dit-il en relevant son menton d'un geste plus doux. « Dites-moi tout. Je ne comprends rien. Je vous croyais sur Mandalore. Je _me _croyais sur Kamino. Où sommes-nous ? Où sont Anakin et Ahsoka ? Maître Kit Fisto ? »

La Duchesse recula d'un pas. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Avait-elle également perdu la mémoire ?

Impossible.

Satine ne pouvait pas avoir oublié Anakin, Ahsoka et surtout sa précieuse Mandalore.

Il s'avança.

« Les Nouveaux Mandaloriens et la Confédération des Systèmes Neutres Satine. Les Séparatistes, la République et les Jedis. Anakin et sa padawan Ahsoka. Rappelez-vous. Vous êtes _Duchesse de Kalevala _et je suis _Maître Jedi_. Nous défendons la paix et la justice dans la galaxie. »

En temps normal, Satine Kryze aurait fait une remarque cinglante sur sa façon douteuse de défendre la paix et la justice et aurait persifflé que rien ne légitimait ses méthodes barbares et sa Guerre des Clones mais la Duchesse se contenta de reculer devant lui d'un air apeuré.

Obi-Wan grinça des dents.

Satine Kryze n'exposait _jamais _ses craintes – elle les cachait soigneusement derrière des airs bravaches et ses manières de politicienne. Et Satine Kryze n'aurait jamais eu _peur _de lui. La moitié de la galaxie avait de bonnes raisons de craindre le Général et Maître Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, les Séparatistes en tête, mais certainement pas Satine Kryze. Oh. Il promettait quelques supplices de son cru aux responsables de cette vaste farce. Qu'il leur mette seulement la main dessus...

Son humeur assassine dut se ressentir parce que la Duchesse se tassa davantage contre la tête de lit.

« Laisse-moi » piaula-t-elle d'une manière qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. « Je ne te reconnais plus. »

Elle lui ôtait les mots de la bouche.

Satine Kryze l'embrassait fougueusement, le tutoyait sans vergogne puis le congédiait quand il évoquait sa croisade pour la paix dans la galaxie. Lequel était le plus méconnaissable des deux ?

Dire qu'Obi-Wan Kenobi commençait à en avoir singulièrement par-dessus la tête aurait été un euphémisme.

« J'avais pourtant l'impression que vous me connaissiez plutôt bien il y a encore une minute... Duchesse » dit-il sarcastiquement en faisant référence au baiser qu'elle lui avait donné.

Elle parut inexplicablement blessée.

« Je ne veux pas être _Duchesse_. »

Pardon ?

Satine Kryse n'affectionnait certes pas le titre que lui avait légué son seigneur de guerre de père mais elle en avait toujours assumé le poids avec dignité. Elle était devenue Duchesse de Kalevala à seize ans. Ce n'était certainement pas à trente-quatre qu'elle essaierait de se soustraire à ses devoirs.

« Être Duchesse ou pas n'est pas exactement un choix qui vous appartient » souligna Obi-Wan d'un ton sec. « Et les fonctions attachées au titre ne paraissaient pas vous déplaire à ce point la dernière fois que je vous ai vue à l'œuvre. »

Comme la Sénatrice Padmé Amidala, la Duchesse Satine Kryze était née pour la politique.

« C'est faux ! » s'exclama Satine à sa plus grande consternation. « Je me moque éperdument des titres et des avantages ou même de me retrouver sur le pavé. Tu avais raison. J'ai vécu en passant à côté de l'essentiel. »

Obi-Wan n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir jamais tenu un pareil discours.

Satine se rapprocha d'un mouvement félin et posa une main sur sa joue. Obi-Wan nota distraitement qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu la Duchesse si _séductrice_. Satine savait jouer de son charme quand il s'agissait d'amadouer quelques politiciens rétifs mais elle n'en faisait certainement pas usage sur _lui._ Ils s'en tenaient aux joutes verbales – au sexe verbal corrigeait malicieusement Anakin. Ils ne se risquaient jamais au jeu de la séduction. Tous deux y excellaient trop pour ne pas s'y brûler les ailes.

Cette fois pourtant, le regard que Satine posait sur lui tenait un discours dangereusement différent. Ce regard et cette main sur son visage dépassaient et de loin le cadre de leur accord tacite.

« Je t'aime » dit-elle avec autant de ferveur que sous la menace du blaster du Sénateur Merrik. « Le reste est sans importance. »

Pour changer, Obi-Wan se sentit horriblement gêné. « Je ne pense pas que le moment se prête à... »

Satine le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« I never knew I could feel like this » fredonna-t-elle doucement. « It's like I've never seen the sky before. »

Satine chantait.

Le monde d'Obi-Wan était cul par-dessus tête. Quelques minutes auparavant, il était un Jedi et il se battait sur Kamino. Le temps de cligner des yeux, il se retrouvait échoué dans une chambre à coucher sur une planète inconnue. La femme qu'il aimait l'embrassait langoureusement et se déclarait sans raison. Il s'inquiétait du dénouement de sa mission. Il s'inquiétait pour Anakin et Ahsokah et il s'inquiétait aussi du sort de Maître Kit Fisto et de Cody et de ses hommes.

Et Satine estimait judicieux de _chanter._

Qu'on le réveille par pitié.

« I want to vanish inside your kiss. »

Pardon ?

En désespoir de cause, Obi-Wan se pinça discrètement l'avant-bras et, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, réussit seulement à se faire mal.

« Everyday I'm loving you more and more. »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

Bordel.

Satine ne se contentait pas de chanter, elle se _déclarait_ en chantant.

« Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing ? » entonna-t-elle avec plus d'assurance. « Telling me to give you everything ? »

Il ne savait même pas qu'elle savait chanter.

Il ne savait plus où se mettre et encore moins quoi penser.

Et Satine souriait – presque _timidement_. « Seasons may change... » continuait-elle. « Winter to spring. » Elle marqua un silence. « But I love you until the end of time. »

C'était officiel.

La Duchesse Satine Kryze débloquait complètement.

Mais en dépit de toute l'excentricité de la situation, Obi-Wan ne réussissait stupidement qu'à penser qu'elle avait une voix magnifique – à son image. Il supposait aussi qu'en d'autres circonstances cette déclaration était sans doute une des plus poignantes qu'on puisse recevoir.

« Come what may, I will love you until my dying day. »

Satine se tut et le regarda avec expectative.

Obi-Wan battit peu glorieusement en retraite. Il préférait opérer un replis stratégique plutôt que de dire ou de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait ensuite.

« Satine » supplia-t-il en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains. « Ne compliquez pas la situation, je vous en prie. Il est trop tard pour les regrets. Pourrions-nous juste revenir au sujet initial de cette conversation ? » Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de se morfondre sur ce qui aurait pu être. « J'ai besoin de comprendre ce que je fabrique ici. Le Conseil nous avait envoyés défendre une usine de clones sur Kamino, nous étions en train de combattre des chasseurs de prime à la solde des Séparatistes et puis soudain... je me suis retrouvé seul dans cette chambre. » Il soupira. « Avec vous. »

La Duchesse le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête.

Ce fut à cet instant que ça le frappa.

Satine était _rousse_.

La Duchesse avait toujours été définitivement blonde. Certes, elle se teignait encore les cheveux à l'époque de leur première rencontre – en hommage à une sœur cadette partie combattre dans le camps adverse – mais elle avait cessé cette pratique plus tard au cours des Guerres Claniques.

Satine était terriblement _jeune_.

La Duchesse devait aller sur ses trente-quatre ans mais la femme qui se trouvait sous ses yeux en avait aisément dix de moins sous son maquillage sophistiqué.

Cette femme était Satine sans être Satine.

Obi-Wan sauta pratiquement au bas du lit.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda-t-il brutalement.

La perplexité s'afficha clairement sur le visage du sosie de la Duchesse avant d'être rapidement remplacée par de l'exaspération mal contenue.

« Satine enfin ! » explosa-elle en se levant à son tour dans un sursaut d'indignation tout à fait crédible.

« C'est impossible. »

Obi-Wan refusait de croire être tombé dans la quatrième dimension.

Le sosie de Satine le couva un instant d'un regard à la fois navré et anxieux. « Je vais faire appeler un médecin » décréta-t-elle en se dirigeant énergiquement vers la porte.

Obi-Wan la rattrapa par le poignet et la força à se rasseoir sur le lit. « Je suis navré mais vous n'allez nulle part. »

Elle essaya de se dégager de sa prise. « Lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » feula-t-elle et Obi-Wan devina qu'il devrait sous peu se méfier d'éventuelles griffures. « Christian, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! »

« J'envisagerai cette possibilité si vous... » Obi-Wan s'interrompit brusquement.

Christian ?

Il ne s'appelait certainement pas _Christian_.

La surprise lui fit lâcher le poignet du sosie de Satine et il recula de quelques pas. La galaxie ne tournait décidément plus rond. Pour la première depuis longtemps, le fameux Négociateur se retrouva à cours de mots. Il se passa machinalement une main sur la figure – comme si fermer les yeux un bon coup pouvait remettre les choses en ordre.

Et il s'aperçut ce faisant que ses souvenirs n'étaient pas seuls à lui faire défaut.

Sa barbe avait _disparu_ et son visage était parfaitement imberbe. Subitement saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment, il chercha des yeux n'importe quelle surface susceptible de lui montrer son reflet. Quand son regard tomba sur un antique miroir de métal poli, sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il songea que mieux aurait peut-être valu s'abstenir.

C'était _vraiment _une histoire de dingue.

Le respectable Maître Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi n'était pas confus ni même désorienté.

Non.

Il était totalement et absolument paumé.

Le miroir accroché au-dessus de la cheminée lui renvoyait une version de lui-même rajeunie de dix ans aux cheveux bruns comme seuls en possédaient ceux qui n'avaient jamais vécu sous le rayonnement des trois soleils du système de Stewjon.

La quatrième dimension existait.

Puisse la Force lui épargner la syncope.

* * *

><p>Evidemment, je me suis fendu la poire de bout en bout en écrivant ce <em>truc<em>. Mon unique souhait est que vous en ayez fait moitié autant de votre côté :)

Bonnes lectures futures !


End file.
